Dixie and Sylvie
Dixie and Sylvie are a pair of female dog gossipers in Balto. Dixie= Dixie Biography ''Balto'' They are first seen at the dogsled and talking to Jenna and she ask her if the collar would attract Steele but Jenna doesn't seem like it'll happen because of Steele's nature, she'll presumably watch Steele making it to the finish line. Sylvie came with her and chat with Steele but kept walking while Dixie stares at his shadow, and Dixie collapses when it seems like the shadow kissed on the lips. Steele would talk to Jenna but she'll end the conversation while walking away leading Steele to make a rude comment. But when Jenna stops talking to him, Dixie goes under him and asks him out while moving his collar but Steele walks over her. She'll be seen again when dogs try out on who's the fastest and she adores Steele for his heroic actions but Jenna states they'll only do it to get the medicine, Dixie was annoyed about that comment and asks Jenna if she ever gave Steele a sniff till Sylvie jumps in and tells Dixie that Jenna was seen with Balto which would shock her. Sylvie asks her if she wouldn't deny if she has a strong connection with Balto which Jenna won't and will shock Dixie even more. When the race began she sees Balto and wonders what he's doing in the tryout! She'll be seen again when Doc tells everyone that Steele is in fact lost and she gets worried. But she'll be seen again when Jenna tries to tell everyone that Balto is trying to help but presumably she doesn't believe her until Steele comes in and tells everyone that Balto and the sled team died, also tells Jenna that Balto demanded him and told him to take care of Jenna but Jenna isn't falling for it and tells everyone that Steele is lying, but Dixie wasn't gonna believe her. Later, when Balto returns, she's unaware because she was listen to Steele's adventure on way back to Nome but she hears a howl and Doc tells everyone that Balto is back with the medicine and she now knows Steele's true nature and slaps him for lying and turns her back on him with the others and congratulates Balto for his heroic actions! Personality Dixie is another of Jenna's friends. Like most of the canines, she views Steele as a hero, and has a crush on him. She likewise enjoys showing off and bragging about her new collar, hoping it will catch Steele's attention. Appearance Dixie is one of the smaller canines in Nome. |-|Sylvie= Sylvie Biography ''Balto'' They are first seen at the dogsled and talking to Jenna and Dixie ask her if the collar would attract Steele but Jenna doesn't seem like it'll happen because of Steele's nature, she'll presumably watch Steele making it to the finish line Dixie came with Sylvie and chat with Steele but kept walking while Dixie stares at his shadow. She'll be seen again when Dixie asks Jenna if she ever gave Steele a sniff until she jumps in and tells her that Jenna was seen with Balto which would shock her. She then tells Jenna not to bother denying it which she doesn't and this would leave her shocked as well as speechless. She'll be seen again when Doc tells everyone that Steele is in fact lost and she gets worried. But she'll be seen again when Jenna tries to tell everyone that Balto is trying to help but presumably she doesn't believe her until Steele comes in and tells everyone that Balto and the sled team died, also tells Jenna that Balto demanded him and told him to take care of Jenna but Jenna isn't falling for it and tells everyone that Steele is lying, but Dixie wasn't gonna believe her. Later, when Balto returns, she's unaware because she was listen to Steele's adventure on way back to Nome but she hears a howl and Doc tells everyone that Balto is back with the medicine and she now knows Steele's true nature and Dixie slaps him for lying her and Sylvie turns her back on him with the others and congratulates Balto for his heroic actions! ''Balto III: Wings of Change'' Sylvie only makes a cameo in the alley way with several other dogs. Personality Sylvie is a friend of Jenna's and has a habit of judging her courtship with Balto and not being interested in Steele, gossiping to Dixie about it. Appearance Sylvie has beige fur, as well as brown face, paws and ends on her long ears. Relationships Trivia * Dixie and Sylvie, Doc, Wild Joe were all side characters from Ablimation's SDold.jpg|Old design. * They were both mentioned in the trailer despite not having huge roles in the film. Category:Animal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Balto Characters Category:Balto III: Wings of Change Characters